Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: Its after the Patriarch is Defeated. UTIC wants revenge, by recreating the Militan Conflict! What happens when Shion meets a familiar face in space?
1. Chapter 1

Wake me up when September Ends

Chapter 1

A/N**- Haha, I have another story out, and again its for Xenosaga (that makes it 23?) This one was inspired with the song by Green Day, (Wake me up when September Ends) and (Ghost of you) by My Chemical Romance. **

**Momo's POV**

The Militian Conflict was a hard time for everyone, especially for Shion. After the Defeat of the Patriarch, the U-TIC Organization started to invade Second Milita and that's how the Second Militian Conflict began. The guys started to get drafted into the new Army. As Shion said, "Its as bad as the first." I was walking down a road in Second Milita to go to the Vector Second Division for an important meeting for new Realian parts, I was attacked! Don't fret though, I warded them off with a couple of Aura Blasts, but I have a feeling that wont work for long. Representative Helmer has started to evacuate Second Milita because of the Attacks. Many of the Older People are frightened, mostly because there isn't anywhere for them to go. While I was in the Second Division office about to leave I heard something. I had remembered it from a year ago, it was the song of Nephiliam. I started to breath heavily and my ears were starting to malfunction.

"I need to get Shion," I whispered to myself. Some of the workers saw me with my hands clasped over my ears like a mad hatter. I ignored them and I saw Shion in an office doing the same as me.

"Shion!" I said stumbling into her office.

"Do you hear it to?" Shion asked. I nodded and collapsed into an armchair.

"We need to get the others and tell them, send an emergency email, please," Shion mumbled. Shion herself was getting permission from her Director to take KOS-MOS. It hadn't of been three minuets before Jr had returned my email telling me to get Shion and KOS-MOS and take them to the Durandal where we would depart, or something. Shion got the O.K from the Director and we were off. When we got outside, chaos had already started to take over. Most of the patrolling A.G.W.S and A.M.W.S were affected and were killing innocent people.

"We must hurry, so we will not be attacked by the Infected Units," KOS-MOS said walking faster. We ran all the way to the last shuttle and we ran down the Foundation until we saw the Durandal and we boarded. Once we were inside the Deck, I grinned. Everyone had returned for another mission.

"Momo!" Jr said running up to me.

"It cant be Albedo! Or U-DO, we stopped that didn't we?" Jr asked frustrated.

"Little Master, its gonna be okay, while were still on the Foundation, we should be okay!" Jr scowled at Mary's selfish comment.

"But Trillions of people will die!" Jr yelled.

"Im not going to let anyone die! Or get away from me, no way is that happening again!" Jr yelled throwing his fists into the control panel. The news opened on accident and a woman was going on about 'Infected Realian' units.

"According from Vectors Third Division, the Infected units are specified as Customizable Battle Grade Realians 45gh-45zs and the Current 100-Series Realians, which includes all new ones created in the last two years. All A.M.W.S and. A.G.WS., also anyone who had gone under the Life Recycling Act, including the remaining U.R.T.V units. Humans at this Moment are not affected by this noise. I just got a paper, this noise if called the Song of Nephiliam, that's all we know. We will let you know anything when it comes to us, this is Holo 5 News."

"Did you hear that?" Shion asked us surprised.

"I am also listed under the Infected Unit List," KOS-MOS stated. I about cried. I was going to turn into a monster and kill people! How dreadful.

"Us guys need to tell you girls something," chaos whispered. We all perked up, hoping that chaos, the man of mystery, had a cure for this.

"Were joining the forces attacking the Infected Realians and A.G.W.S."

"YOUR WHAT!" I screamed running up to Jr. He was shocked at my sudden outburst of Emotion.

"You can't do this! You're going to die out there Jr!" I screamed. I shook him by the shoulders trying to shake some sense into him.

"Momo! Were the strongest fighters on this whole crappy planet! Were going to all die if we don't all help out! Only Jin, chaos, Shion and me can fight this!"

"But you can get infected to Jr! You can't let that happen! If you do, Ill die!" His face changed suddenly and I covered my mouth in complete utter shock at what I said.

"If it means that much to you Momo, we wont go." I saw Shion smile at chaos, she was probably happy to. I knew she cared a lot about chaos, well who wouldn't? He is kinda cute in those cute shorts. But Jr is awesome in those Swimsuits.

"Im so happy!" I said hugging Jr.

"Mary! We need to leave the Foundation! They might attack next so get everyone on the ship! Open all Residential Areas and put watch on the Quarantine Areas!"

"Of course Little Master!" Mary opened a connection to the Police in the Foundation.

"Have everyone come aboard now!" Mary ordered. In a couple of seconds, the Durandal was full to the brim with Residents trying to flee.

"We need to get away, quickly!" Shelley shouted.

"Why?" I asked. I pretended that I didn't see that unknown mass coming up from behind us.

"The Entire Militian Fleet (Everyone!) Has been infected they have some kind of grunge against us, because there coming in fast!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oh my, I just watched a movie concerning the war that they had in Africa in 1994, and im still a little shaken up about that. Read and review, Merry Holidays!

Shion's POV 

"Damn, this look bad," Jr cursed. I looked out the window of the Durandal. Not even the Dammerung could fend off all of the Federation Fleet. I turned my head to look at Second Militia and I gasped. Even from out in Space I could see the Bloodshed.

"I must go," KOS-MOS stated.

"NO WAY!"I screamed. "You'll get infected and we'll ALL DIE!" I ran over to KOS-MOS.

"I have just received equipment from the First and Second Division, using this I will be able to destroy the Federation Fleet."

"DID YOU JUST HEAR YOURSELF? WE CANT DESTROY THE FEDERATION FLEET!" I started to run around the room, panicking and running into things.

"Let her go Shion," chaos placed a firm hand on my shoulder and I calmed down a little.

"But, I can't let her go! She's the only thing I have that's close like family! She reminds me of Kevin!" Remind me of Kevin, it that really why Ive held on to KOS-MOS for so long, because she reminded me of Kevin?

"Maybe that's why you should let her go, and your feelings will disappear." I nodded.

"I want to see the Weaponry first," I demanded. KOS-MOS pulled out an enormous gun, larger than anything that she's ever used before. It was roughly around the size of the Bridge, maybe smaller. Then she closed her eyes and the marking on her forehead lit up like a nightlight. When she opened her eyes, she was brimming with power.

"Shion, I must go," KOS-MOS said. I nodded, and she disappeared. Jr turned on the Outer Hull Camera and we watched KOS-MOS and her huge gun. With the energy she had, she fired a massive beam of energy out, bigger than the one that she used against the gnosis. The Federation Fleet saw this and returned fire. KOS-MOS made the gun disappeared and her Tertiary Weaponry System came on and she blocked all of the return fire. When it stopped, she gathered the energy particles around her and she returned the fire, successfully destroying 50 or more ships. The rest dispatched A.G.W.S units.

"Lets go!" I shouted and we all got together in the E.S, Me and chaos in the Dinah, Jr and Canaan in the Asher and Momo and Ziggy in the Zebulon, and my brother in the Rueben (A/N- Its that new E.S that supposedly Jin pilots in EP3, bare with me okay?). We flew past the Firing KOS-MOS and we drew our weapons.

"Ill do the maneuvering, you take the firing," chaos commanded.

"Okay," I said shooting one of the A.G.W.S. They used a Beam Cannon and chaos easily maneuvered away from it.

"Nice moves," I said shooting another A.G.W.S. Four beings appeared before us and the A.G.W.S and Federation Fleet disappeared.

"Hello, Yeshua." Another being appeared. They were all standing on amazing looking E.Ss.

"I said never to call me that again!" chaos yelled through the Dinah. The last one to appear chuckled. It was amazing that I could hear them so easily. The Zebulon charged up against one of the E.Ss. It reminded me of…..wait it WAS THEM! IT WAS THE TESTAMENT FROM BACK ON PROTO OMEGA!

"What do you want?" I asked. The red one chuckled.

"Shion, will you ever learn the real deal of things?' it said. It knew my name, that's…really…weird.

"WHAT THE CRAP?" The Asher yelled. The Asher grew a dark red, Jr's red Dragon mode, I guess, that's what he called it. The White Testament laughed a sick, nasty laugh, one that I knew well. It was Albedo's. The Asher flung itself against the White Testament and it drew back some.

"Intervene?" The last to appear asked. I typed on the keyboard and I zoomed in on the picture. Oh JESUS CHRIST, ON A BICYCLE IT WAS WILHELM.

"WILHELM?" I yelled.

"Chief Uzuki, you finally noticed," Wilhelm laughed. I was fuming, and it was apparent that chaos was to.

"What do you want Wilhelm?" chaos yelled.

"For you to finally intervene, enter the stage Yeshua!" I looked down at chaos, and he was glowing with energy, hatred.

"Shion, there's something you need to know about the Blue and Red Testament," chaos whispered.

"No boss, let me SHOW HER MYSELF!" The Red and Blue Testament yelled, and there in space, they took of their masks, and I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Aeris1172- the movie was called **Hotel Rwanda, **it was based on the war in Africa in 1994,** **it's a really, really sad movie. Its horrible that people actually do that to each other.**

**-------**

**I didn't mean for it to end up going in the direction of XS3 like that, I wanted a war fic, like the song by Green Day and MCR. **

**Okay, enough stuff, lets get to the excitingness. **

"Your kidding me," I gasped. Was I dreaming, was I on drugs, was I high? I looked at chaos for affirmation, and he nodded. My mouth was agape. It _was_ him, it was my him.

"I…thought….you died!" I yelled. He smiled.

"Shion, Ive never died, I seen you've kept my necklace for all of these years, how has KOS-MOS been through all of her disfiguring?" Disfiguring, wasn't she stronger than before.

"You don't understand, the more you put her through, the weaker she becomes. She was the strongest before you destroyed her, and you will see this in time, how you've maimed KOS-MOS." I was in complete utter shock.

"What do you mean, in time?" I asked.

"You will see, trust me Shion, you will find out in time, short time." Did he have to say time so much.

"Red, Blue, White, Voyager, its past our time," Wilhelm said. Chaos was glowing with utter hatred, I think.

"Stop Wilhelm!" chaos commanded from below me. He took over both controls and he moved the E.S Dinah closer. He disappeared through the E.S Dinah! Who WAS this boy?

"What do you want?" chaos asked.

"To tell you of the Ripple that will over come the wave," Wilhelm said.

"That toy that U-TIC has, it will only bring happiness for them," chaos yelled. Toy, U-TIC, what was going on, then I saw something. It was a vision. Like I had of those of Feb and Nephiliam. I was standing in, the Encephalon, and in front of me was another KOS-MOS, a newly outfitted one, and then something else appeared. It had whiteish hair, and was outfitted to look…..just like the Archetype KOS-MOS! KOS-MOS ran after her and she dodged her and hit her into the wall. As soon as I saw that, I snapped back to reality.

"I see, you saw the future Miss Uzuki," Wilhelm stated.

"Who was that?' I asked confused.

"It doesn't matter!" chaos yelled. I was getting confused, and scared.

"Never mind Yeshua, that Miss Uzuki, will be your liberator."


End file.
